You Make Me
by Dudekmc123
Summary: Kendall considers Logan a very "special" sort of friend. A friend with no limits and a friend he loves very deeply. That's why it was okay to touch him like this. Kogan. One-shot.


_Long story short, I found this sitting in my hard drive untouched and incomplete_ _since it's creation on October 31st and I was like "oh wow, I was nearly done why didn't I wrap up? Why did I forget?" So that's, basically, what I did during the past week alongside the Jarlos one-shot I was writing._

_I would say this was based on a song- usually all my stories are in some way or form even though I may not say so -but I'm not entirely certain. All I know is that I titled it "You Make Me" and afterwards I found out Cobra Starship's song "You Make Me Feel" is nearly close to it and I was like "oh cool" and ended up listening to the song as I re-read and rewrote but, technically, this is NOT based on that song whatsoever._

_Okay, rambling done. You may all now enjoy this fic I don't even remember coming up with back in October or what it's inspiration was from. :)_

**You Make Me**

How did he end up in this situation?

Logan Mitchell had been asking himself that same question over and over again in his mind for the past couple of minutes, though Kendall's heated kisses and groping hands were really making it hard to think right about now. He wasn't even sure he wanted to think, everything was so complicated, so twisted, and he was supposedly a genius! How could that be when he could hardly put any pieces together?

What was he supposed to call the blonde throwing himself all over him anyway?

Last time he checked they were just two simple really close friends that had grown up through childhood in Minnesota together. They'd come to LA with James and Carlos, all four boys making up a new boy band sensation known as "Big Time Rush" and, though the fame of Hollywood was overwhelming, it did nothing to deter their strong friendship. They roomed together, hung out every chance they got, talked, and so forth. Not even the fact that Kendall had gotten himself a girlfriend pushed away their closeness.

But really, you'd think if Kendall had a girlfriend he wouldn't be doing these kinds of intimate things with Logan, someone he considered, and to this day called, a "best-friend". How could he think that they were really anything more though? Kendall hadn't said anything about it. He was still dating Jo and, besides, wasn't he supposed to be getting his own from Camille?

God, but how could he even get with Camille when Kendall made him feel like this?

Yeah, he wasn't afraid to admit it. He was growing feelings for the tall, assertive leader of Big Time Rush and, honestly, he couldn't blame himself. The touches they were sharing were shocking, plus being constantly assaulted with his kisses every now and then kind of got him addicted.

Really, the more attention Kendall ravished on him like this the more, in turn, he realized things about their relationship with one another that he hadn't previously noted were there. Things like how good it felt to be held in Kendall's arms, the fevered glee he got just talking to him, or how easy it was just to sling an arm around the other's shoulder and for it to feel completely natural.

Logan began to see that they had some chemistry, more so than friendship, though he wondered if Kendall was even aware of it. Although the more days that passed without Kendall really acknowledging anything, the more he began to doubt that he was. Kendall just acted the same way with Logan as he had during the many years that they had known each other before, never mind that things were changing.

He'd noticed the increase in intimacy, how could he not? Honestly, he could probably trace it all the way back in the day to the point where Kendall had first given him the nickname "Logie" that he'd only seem to use, but nowadays things were speeding up fast and incidents were more consistent.

It started with the touches. They got frequent, Kendall tending to find about any excuse throughout the day just to have one more brush of the arm, a bump of the knee. Logan hadn't even noticed it then because Kendall had made it so darn inconspicuous. He was so used to the blonde touching him throughout the day that he didn't even bother to count how many times.

Then they got longer. Kendall would increase the number of seconds he'd hold a hand on his shoulder, patting his head, a hand lingering on his knee for an extended period of time. Even then he didn't question. Logan just thought it was something that they could do without it being weird.

The bed sharing followed. Kendall would make up multiple excuses just to slip into bed next to him. It'd be anything from "it's cold" to "I feel lonely" and Logan would buy it just because. He couldn't see why he could not, Kendall's body only offered soothing warmth and, hey, they'd done this a ton of times when they were little right? Right, so it wasn't even weird when Kendall had draped an arm over Logan's waist and held him close as he slept.

The holding traveled outside of the bedroom afterwards. Kendall became daring in doing it during their various movie nights in front of the television and, sometimes, even coaxing Logan into his lap as he surfed the net on his laptop at the dinner table. Okay, Logan decided he could deal with this new quirk too because it was nice to have a firm set of arms around him once in a while. It was a newfound sense of comfort he could get used to.

But then the kissing happened and everything blew out of proportion.

It was, literally, out of nowhere and Kendall had done it as if it was the most natural thing in the world. One afternoon, curled up in bed reading a textbook, Kendall had checked in to see what he was up to. They'd had a nice little chat before the other said he was going down and out to the pool, bidding the genius a nice goodbye and then sneaking in a nice tap-kiss on the lips before heading out.

It had Logan stunned and he didn't even get the chance to analyze what it could possibly mean before he was receiving another, then another. They were just short tap-kisses, however, and the brunet decided not to be too bothered about it because he figured Kendall was going through a phase and maybe experimenting. He decided he was going to be nice about it and let him be until he figured out that this was not what he really wanted before moving on.

That was, until short-kisses turned into longer, more intimate, and passionate kisses.

Everything got hazy from there on out, the genius no longer able to make up excuses about what their random make-out sessions could even mean. And it didn't help that, the more Logan appeared not to be bothered by it, the more daring Kendall became in kissing him and starting these sessions whenever he pleased.

Yet, despite all these kisses on top of all this evidence, Logan couldn't fully well say that their relationship was anything more than friendship. Kendall was still dating Jo, he still referred to Logan as his "best-friend", and he still talked to him casually after whatever incident between them that had happened passed. These facts were only hurting him more, especially now when he seemed to be falling fast for the blonde, but even if Kendall didn't talk Logan sought some reassurance in his actions.

If Kendall was still doing all these things then he must have some feelings, right? It was only a matter of time until he spoke.

So Logan let himself fall for the blonde, he let himself catch feelings, feel pleasure. It's why he was okay with giving in to him now, in the same way that he had done so many previous times before.

He needed it anyway. Today had turned out to be one crud of a day in his opinion and he could do with Kendall's attention.

Kendall figured he was here for that reason exactly.

The blonde certainly figured himself as Logan's best-friend. They had been and would be for years. They had this special level of connection, this divine relationship—he took much pride in it because, really, how many other people in the world had this in their life?

That's why he considered Logan a very "special" sort of friend. A friend he had no limits with, a friend he loved very deeply, a friend he cared about so much in ways he couldn't even exactly express in words.

That's why he was doing this. Kissing Logan and touching him. He did it all to express what he couldn't by talking.

He knew Logan had had a bad day at the studio. Gustavo had been constantly snapping at him for the tiniest vocal screw ups, Mr. X seemed on par in picking on him in choreography practice, and it was just overall super-stressful for the brunet. Kendall had hated seeing him so frustration, muttering curses and puling at his hair when things went wrong. He'd only ever seen him consumed with such self-hate during the day after their first high school finals when Logan failed to finish his math exam. Luckily, no one else had been able to complete it either so everyone's grades were curved, but the period in wait was a horrible one. The brunet had looked like he was ready to beat himself up for letting everyone down and now was no different. It looked so painful.

So at the end of the day, back here in their bedroom in apartment 2J, Kendall had decided to help him unwind, to help wash that stress away. He was Logan's best-friend and as a best-friend he found it in his position to do this, to show Logan that he cared, truly, intensely… to make him feel, to make him _know_.

It was perfectly fine to do it physically, to do it in this way—they were a special sort of best-friends and that's why Kendall decided it was okay to touch his friend like this.

It was okay.

Logan moaned at the feeling of Kendall's long fingers pinching at his nipples from underneath his long t-shirt, the stimulation prompting him to kiss back with more fervor. The blonde's other hand was right at his waist, gripping tight, massaging sensually, making Logan's mind go into over-drive.

For some reason Kendall's touches felt like they meant more today, like they were more intense, and it was quickly stealing every ounce of his breath away.

The blonde switched to licking and nipping at the exposed skin of his neck then, continually assaulting his chest as Logan struggled to keep some sort of focus, some sort of standing ground where he could make sense of why Kendall was doing these sorts of things to him. Not that anything ever came to mind.

"Feeling good, Logie?" Kendall asked in a heavy whisper, the ghosting of his breath over the ticklish skin of his right ear making him shiver and let out a high-pitched whine. He didn't mean for any of that to happen, but his body seemed to be out of control today.

He heard that signature smug chuckle and, sure enough, when Kendall pulled back to come face-to-face with him, moonlighting contrasting nicely with his light skin, the blonde wore that knowing smirk on his face. "I thought so" were the only soft words to leave his mouth then before forcing his lips back onto his own, attacking Logan with a newfound sense of urgency.

The movement was so rough that Logan ended up falling backwards, thank goodness that his bed was right there, both boys bouncing a little on impact. At this point Logan couldn't even control himself, wrapping his arms around Kendall's neck and pulling the taller boy closer to him as their tongues wrestled fiercely. He felt as if his temperature was rising way too fast for it to be normal and he knew that performing intimate actions as such with someone who considered you a "best-friend" was wrong, but he couldn't resist. He absolutely couldn't.

Kendall was completely straddling him over his hips, grabbing at his forearms, his sides, tantalizingly drawing the tips of his fingers over his collarbone and abdomen-and Logan did it all the same in return. Their hands were literally all over each other and he couldn't pull away, not when Kendall hissed at the contact of his warm hands feeling him up under his plaid shirt, not when he groaned at the sensation of his fingers roughly kneading at his outer thighs through the denim of his jeans.

Really, sometimes Logan questioned if Kendall was more into their sessions than he was because of his volume and his completely obvious reactions. Not to mention that he got aroused the fastest, the considerable hardened bulge was not that difficult to miss now as it was ever. The blonde was gazing down at him with dark jaded eyes and full-parted swollen lips, sweaty bangs of damp hair sticking firm to his forehead, chest rising and falling with soft pants.

Fuck, that was hot.

Logan found himself letting out a loud mewl at the sight, his own pants becoming unbearably tight.

Suddenly he wanted Kendall's hands on his dick now more than ever. Never mind that they had never touched each other in that aspect at all before, but he was overcome with a desire to have it happen right _now_. It was like a need, as important as eating, sleeping, breathing _air_. And fuck friendship boundaries and everything he had worried so much about it before, he _needed_ Kendall to do this.

"What is it, Logan? Got a request for me?" He found Kendall grinning at him, mischievously, and the brunet then already knew he'd read his mind. Their telepathy seemed to be increasing better with each passing day, and at the moment he both hated and loved it. One, because now Kendall already knew what he wanted but, two, because of that he wasn't going to let it by easy and force Logan to _say_ it.

But he didn't really feel like playing Kendall's little games tonight.

"You already know what I want to say, _Knight_." Logan growled out.

Kendall shivered at this. The aggressive use of his last name never sounded so sexy.

"_I_ want _you_ to _touch_ me."

The blonde slowly felt himself losing it. He really hadn't expected Logan to do this to him, to challenge his dominance, to chew out such words in such a demanding, passionate tone.

He attempted to control himself by staring the shorter down, keeping that smirk plastered on his face, persisting by asking, "Yes, I _know_ that, but where, Logan? Tell me _where_."

'_This __cocky __bastard_.'

"Here" was all Logan said as he instantly reached forward and cupped the taller boy through his jeans, giving the other a rough squeeze. This time it was Logan wearing the grimace as Kendall fell prey to his touch, moaning loudly as his eyes fluttered shut, cheeks flushing red as he rolled his hips forward a couple times into the nice hold of Logan's firm hands.

He'd liked it. He'd liked it more than he should but Kendall's mind was nowhere but here. All that mattered was making him and Logan feel good, feel amazing as they'd made each other feel their entire lives.

Why not physically?

"Wow, you are _so_ desperate." Logan couldn't help but chuckle as he removed his hand from in between Kendall's legs.

"Don't... pretend… you… don't want… it… too." The blonde could only pant out in response, mind hazy and still engulfed with Logan's previous actions, trying to calm his twitching leg muscles.

"Wasn't saying that." Logan shook his head as he pulled himself out from underneath Kendall, sitting up so he could see eye-to-eye with the band leader. He flashed a grin at the other's seemingly overwhelmed expression before leaning in and exchanging a kiss, taking charge as he nibbled and sucked on Kendall's bottom lip, mapping out his mouth with his tongue in the process.

"Fuck, Logie." Kendall ended up grumbling out before re-taking charge, pushing the brunet against the headboard as he hooked his fingers around the edge of the shorter boy's pants, tugging them off with his underwear in one intense fast motion.

Logan found himself letting out an uncharacteristic squeak, not expecting it at all, and he worked quick to cover himself up with his cashmere blue t-shirt. Kendall glared at him for this, the blonde not liking the factor that he was being blocked off.

"Not until you remove your pants too." Logan then argued, pointing at the taller accusingly with his raised right index finger.

"Fine."

Kendall got off from the bed then, unbuckling his belt from his jeans before sliding his bottoms off as quickly as he'd done for him and kicking them aside. His long plaid shirt kept Logan from really seeing anything though, the blonde smirking at the sight of Logan eying him intensely, staring at the outline of his manhood through the fabric, knowing that the boy was probably trying to undress him with his mind. Not that he couldn't say he was trying to do the same, gazing at the hem of Logan's cotton t-shirt and trailing his eyes upwards, licking his lips upon seeing the damp spot of pre-cum staining against the middle of the fabric.

Normally, the thought of seeing another guy's junk didn't appeal to Kendall at all- he was into girls, that was why, duh -but the thought of seeing Logan got him excited, anxious even. He assumed it must've been another thing about their friendship. They were so close so why didn't he want to see or touch him in any possible way? Those thoughts alone kept him going, Kendall crawling across the bedspread to join his friend on the comforters, pressing a soft kiss to the other's cheek.

"The pants are all off." He sung then, keeping a steady gaze with Logan whose resolve quickly seemed to be waning. The brunet was biting his bottom lip, hand fumbling with the hem of his shirt, eyes darting back and forth between Kendall's opaque pool of green eyes and the protruding shape of his dick underneath his plaid shirt below.

"You can touch if you want, you know…" Hearing the blonde's voice whisper this to him made him blush in embarrassment under his gaze, though he wasn't about to deny the offer.

Almost simultaneously they each reached for each other's shirts, breaths shallow and hearts racing at the prospect of what they were about to do, about to see. And, as if they had both planned it, they both peeled back their clothing to reveal at the same time.

They both gasped, in shock for about the same reasons: neither had expected the other to be so big in size, what they found was much better than they had imagined in either of their fantasies, and it pleased them greatly.

"Ngh," Kendall found himself grunting at the feeling of Logan's hands coiling around his hot, hardened length, the blonde instantly closing his eyes and submitting to the pleasure. Logan's fingers were some magic, stroking leisurely and rough. It was much different sensation than he'd ever thought it would be, though he didn't dislike it any less. In fact, if anything he liked it more because this was the touch of the _real_ Logan, smooth, pale fingers he'd always observed turning white pages of books now frantically rubbing his throbbing cock, concentrated solely on him. He was quickly losing himself in it when he realized that he'd started this to comfort Logan. It wasn't fair he was letting the brunet do all the work.

He forced his eyes open and quickly reached out for Logan's cock, the heated column of flesh burning against his fingertips but feeling entirely right in his grasp. He heard the brunet's breath catch notably, his ministrations pausing at the notion of Kendall's touch, unashamedly bucking up into the warmth of his best-friend's palm.

"And you said I was desperate." Kendall couldn't help laughing, watching as Logan writhed, face scrunched up in pleasure as he tried to synchronize the rocking of his hips with Kendall's steady strokes.

"Sh-shut up." The brunet hissed out, forcing as much of a glare as he could then forcing his frozen hand to continue in moving along Kendall's shaft, silencing the blonde as he moaned in appreciation.

They worked together then, a feel good cycle as they timed their movements with each other, fingers working with skill and diligence as they exchanged heated opened mouth kisses. Whimpers and moans filled the room within seconds, both boys enraptured with the feeling of each other, their bodies sweaty and overheated, shirts sticking damp to their skin.

Strangely, Kendall didn't think he'd ever felt this good in his life. Not even with Jo—or maybe he did, but he couldn't even think right now. All he knew was that Logan was amazing, more so than he ever had thought, and he could only hope he was matching up to the amount of bliss he was receiving to give to him.

He deserved it. He deserved it all and more.

"K-Kendall, s-so close…"

Logan was looking up at him with those precious brown eyes, wide and glistening, lips pursed as his hips began rotating wildly, seeking sweet, desperate release.

Gosh, that was _so_ cute.

"I love you, Logan." The blonde found himself saying as he gazed deep into those beautiful brown eyes, the words emerging deep from his heart because he did love Logan. He treasured him a lot, he meant so much in his life, and he needed to hear it.

Especially now, in this private passion filled moment shared solely between the both of them… where Logan would know that these words were spoken just for him and him only…

"L-love you…" The blonde repeated and in that instant those simple words became too much for the brunet.

He both hated and loved that Kendall would do that. He'd say such romantically inclined words when he couldn't very well tell where he was coming from with them, though his brain could care less at the moment when his long, gentle fingers were curled around his aching cock, tugging and pulling as his lips were assaulted feverishly. He automatically took those words straight-to-heart, embraced both everything and nothing it could mean as he looked into those pools of green eyes as his body jerked uncontrollably, wet lips parting with a strangled moan as he came, Kendall's name spilling out in-between desperate gasps.

That was all Kendall really needed. The way Logan fucking _lost _it right in front of him, it never failed to drive him over the edge. His eyebrows knitted with those chocolate eyes hidden behind those squeezed eyelids, cheeks flushed in the most delicious hue of pink he'd ever seen, his lithe sweat-covered body moving just for him, just for _him_—Kendall came with that beautiful sight laid out before him each and every time.

He wouldn't admit it, but deep down inside he really loved it, loved seeing the way he drove Logan crazy.

He'd kiss him through it, mouths connecting slow and lazy as they came down from their highs. Both of their hands were slicked up and covered in the other's freshly ejaculated cum but neither cared, simply wiping the fluid onto their shirts once they were done milking each other through the aftershocks. Kendall ended up wrapping his arms around Logan's middle, guiding the brunet to lay down on his back as he came to rest on top of him, giving a happy hum of satisfaction before disconnecting their lips with a quiet pop.

Logan's eyes fluttered open then. Surprisingly, he was greeted with the sight of Kendall smiling down at him, brilliantly, greatly, like he'd just had the time of his life. It made his heart pound in his chest and, instantly, then he knew he liked him. He liked him a _lot_ because he really wanted to wake up to such a face every day of his life.

Then he felt a painful stab in his chest at the thought that maybe he wouldn't. His eyes fought to tear, but he pushed the urge away as he jumped up to wrap his arms around the blonde's neck, forcing his face into his chest.

Kendall was here now. He was here with him now and that was all that mattered.

He heard the taller boy give a chuckle at his actions, patting him on the back as he asked him, "You okay, Logie?"

"Yeah" was what he'd responded but, the truth was, he wasn't even sure.


End file.
